1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copying machine with an automatic document feeder, and more particularly to a copying machine with an automatic document feeder capable of placing two original documents simultaneously on a platen of the copying machine and copying the images of said two original documents on a single copy paper.
2. Description of the Prior Arts:
Conventional document feeding apparatuses for use in a copying machine or the like, especially automatic document feeding apparatuses have adopted a method for driving one endless belt or a method for driving integrally endless belts which are divided into two.
In the above-mentioned conventional document feeding method, transporting means for transporting a document by driving an endless belt is always driven integrally. Therefore, in the case where the address and information should be copied on a reply-paid postcard, a user has to first copy either the address or information on the postcard, and then, to supply the copied paper again to the copying machine to copy the remaining information. Therefore, it is very troublesome to perform the editing copy operation in the case where there is a demand to make a plenty of composite copies at one time.